Synchronize (Ability)
Not to be confused with Synchronoise (move). Passes a burn, poison, or paralysis to the foe. |text5=Passes a burn, poison, or paralysis to the foe. |text6=Passes poison, paralyze, or burn to the Pokémon that inflicted it. |text7=The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. }} Synchronize (Japanese: シンクロ Synchro) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle When a Pokémon with Synchronize is ed, , or ed by another Pokémon, that Pokémon will be inflicted with the same status condition. Synchronize will not inflict or . Even if Synchronize would have no effect due to the other Pokémon already having a status condition or the other Pokémon's type, Ability, or team condition (e.g. ), it will still activate (revealing it as the Pokémon's Ability), but have no effect. Synchronize can affect a Pokémon behind a . Synchronize can be activated by other Pokémon's Abilities, such as and Synchronize itself; it cannot be activated by the Toxic Orb or Flame Orb. If a Pokémon with Synchronize has a Berry that cures the status condition it was just inflicted with, Synchronize will activate before the Berry is eaten. Generation III to IV When a Pokémon with Synchronize is by another Pokémon, that Pokémon will be inflicted with the regular poison condition. If is used by a burned, paralyzed, or poisoned Pokémon targeting a Pokémon with Synchronize, Synchronize activates after Psycho Shift cures the user of its status condition. Therefore, Synchronize will inflict the status condition anew in such a case. do not activate this Ability unless a Pokémon on the field directly causes a Pokémon with Synchronize to switch in, such as by using the moves or . Generation V and VI When a Pokémon with Synchronize is by another Pokémon, that Pokémon will now be inflicted with the bad poison condition, rather than the regular poison condition. If is used by a ed, , ed, or badly poisoned Pokémon targeting a Pokémon with Synchronize, Synchronize now activates before Psycho Shift cures the user of its status condition. Therefore, Synchronize will fail to inflict the status condition anew in such a case. do not activate this Ability, even if another Pokémon forced the Pokémon with this Ability to switch in by using a move like or . Outside of battle Generation III to V From onward, if a Pokémon with Synchronize is in the first slot in the party (even if fainted) when a wild Pokémon is encountered, there is a 50% chance that the game will force it to have the same Nature as the Pokémon in the first slot. (Otherwise, the Nature is chosen at random, so the Pokémon can still has a 1 in 25 chance of having the same Nature as the lead Pokémon.) This does not apply to roaming Pokémon, Pokémon in the Pokéwalker, or Pokémon in the Entree Forest. In Emerald, it also does not apply to stationary Pokémon (such as or ). Generation VI From onward, if a Pokémon with Synchronize is leading the party, gift Pokémon (except Pokémon obtained via Mystery Gift) that are in the will always have the same Nature as the Pokémon with this Ability. Generation VII From onward, if a Pokémon with Synchronize is leading the party, gift Pokémon (except Pokémon obtained via Mystery Gift or as s) will always have the same Nature as the Pokémon with this Ability (regardless of Egg Group). In SOS Battles, Synchronize may take effect on subsequently called allies if a Pokémon with Synchronize moves to the first place in the party during the battle. Due to a bug, however, the called Pokémon will Synchronize to the Nature of the Pokémon that was originally in the first spot. Pokémon with Synchronize In other games Description |Shares status problems with any Pokémon in reach.}} |Shares status problems with any foes in reach.}} | }} |Passes Poisoned, Badly Poisoned, Paralysis, or Burn status to foes that are next to it. When the Pokémon has the Poisoned, Badly Poisoned, Paralysis, or Burn status condition, foes next to it will get the same status condition! }} |When the Pokémon is poisoned, is badly poisoned, has paralysis, or has a burn, enemies next to it will get the same status condition!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * 's is revealed to have Synchronize as her Ability. * Sabrina's is revealed to have Synchronize as her Ability. * 's is revealed to have Synchronize as its Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=同步 |zh_cmn=同步 |fr=Synchro |de=Synchro |it=Sincronismo |ko=싱크로 Synchro |pt=Sincronia |es=Sincronía |tr=Eşitleme |vi=Đồng hóa }} Category:Abilities that affect appearance of wild Pokémon Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Abilities that inflict non-volatile status conditions de:Synchro es:Sincronía fr:Synchro it:Sincronismo ja:シンクロ zh:同步（特性）